Toilet seats for toilets, with a device for hygienic covering by a film, are known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,505,855). The toilet seats has a V-shaped design, opening toward its pivot. Devices to accept the covering film are mounted on the right and left on the open side of the seat.
Moreover, toilet seats with automatically changing covers made of plastic film constitute the state of the art (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,554,585). After each toilet use, this cover can be wound up for a distance corresponding to the width of the seat without touching it with the hands. This ensures that there is always a hygienic and clean cover over the entire seat, with the exception of the central opening.
Fifty years ago, an attempt was made to cover a horseshoe-shaped toilet seat with a paper cover (Austrian Pat. No. 110,102). However, the arrangement was unable to meet the requirements imposed upon it, either from the hygienic or technical standpoint (for example, urination on the clean roll, etc.).
However, a toilet seat with a paper cover has been disclosed, said cover being windable off a supply roll and onto a takeup roll by a drive, whereby a foot pedal or motor serves as the drive (German Utility Model No. 7,000,474). In this embodiment, the paper is stored on the supply roll on one side of the seat. The paper strip is pulled over the seat and attached to the takeup roller on the other side. Before the seat is used, the takeup roller is turned and a new section of the paper strip is pulled across the seat.
All of these known toilet seat covers of this type, in the form of a strip of plastic or paper, suffer from the considerable disadvantage that they can slide off the toilet seat or become crumpled when the user makes the slightest movement, or can remain stuck to the sides of the seat, so that the use of a toilet protected in this manner offers only very limited hygienic protection.